Roses
by GirlishlyGreek
Summary: Flowers symbolize different things. Some have the meaning of friendship. Others of love. Some even of family and unity. What flowers have the meaning for how a certain blue eyed thief feels about Katie? Tratie one-shot AU OOC?


**Hello everyone! So, this idea came to me on a whim, and I thought it was really cute. I absolutely love Tratie. I hope you enjoy this one-shot, which by the way is my very first. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

* * *

"Here you go Mrs. Walters. Have a nice day," Katie said with a warm smile as she handed one of her most common customers a bouquet of pink and white camellias.

"Oh thank you Katie, these are lovely. And you have a wonderful rest of your day as well," said the plump, kind-hearted, forty-five year old woman as she took the flowers with a grateful smile. With that, she scurried out of the pleasantly small flower shop with another warm smile.

Katie smiled, turning around with her back to the door as she looked for another vase to put some pink primroses in.

Behind her, she heard the door chime. Without turning around, she called over her shoulder, "Hello. How may I help you today?"

"Can I take a Katie Gardner to go?" Answered an annoyingly familiar baritone voice.

Katie groaned audibly, knowing who that voice belonged to. She turned around, her eyes locking with his mischievous blue ones. They twinkled with amusement and happiness. He gave her that smirk he knew she hated, the one that looked like he was up to something, but appeared to seem like he was trying hard not to laugh.

"What do you want, Stoll?" Demanded Katie, crossing her arms over her chest and narrowing her eyes at Travis.

Travis put a hand over his heart, a mock-hurt expression on his face. "Katie-Kat, I'm hurt. I thought you loved seeing me."

Katie scoffed and rolled her eyes. "You wish, dipshit. And how many times have I told you _not_ to call me that?"

Travis chuckled, stuffing his hands in his black slacks, suggesting he had just come out of work and headed straight to Katie's shop. "Too many times to count, Gardner."

Travis was the CEO of his Father's company, Hermes Express. Katie's Mother was good friends with Travis's Dad, so that meant that they had basically grown up together, much to Katie's dismay. Katie had spent fifteen years having to put up with Travis and Connor Stoll's pranks her whole life. From putting glue in her hair, to cutting off one of her pigtails, and putting neon green dye to her shampoo, making Katie walk around the streets with her hair looking like someone rubbed grass all over it for two weeks. Oh how they loved to mess with her hair.

Since the first day their parents had introduced them to one another at te years old, Travis had developed a crush on this stunning green-eyed beauty. Pranking was just his way of forcing Katie to notice him, while Katie had grown up thinking that he was just a dick that liked making her angry.

Katie huffed. "Do I have to repeat myself? _What do you want Stoll?_ Or did you and Connor just rig my cash register to explode flour all over me when I open it?"

Travis smirked slyly. "That's a good idea, Gardner. I'll have to discuss that idea with my brother. As for why I'm here, I wanted to ask you what your favorite flower is."

Katie, caught off guard by his question, blinked. Travis Stoll never asked her a sincere question about herself and what she liked. And if he ever did, it was probably to do his best to do something to it to make Katie hate it.

"Well," answered Katie hesitantly. "I love lilies. Especially the white and pink ones. They're beautiful."

Travis nodded, a small smile on his face. He looked up at Katie, his sky blue eyes twinkling. "Thanks Katie-Kat. I'll come by here tomorrow to pick up a bouquet of lilies, and a specific variety of roses."

With that, Travis headed out towards the door, a smirk on his face.

"Wait," Katie called out as he opened the door.

Travis looked back at her, his eyebrows furrowed curiously. "Yeah, Gardner?"

"Why did you ask me that?"

Travis just gave her a smile and a wink, and then headed outside, leaving Katie staring at the door, a perplexed look on her face.

* * *

The next day, Katie arrived at the flower shop at 10:00 am. The day was beautiful. The sun was shining cheerily, making the atmosphere warmer and lighting up every detail outside. There was a cool, yet warm breeze, rustling the leaves on the trees, making whispers echo through the streets.

Katie smiled, the weather outside making her feel happy and content. She unlocked the door to the shop and stepped in, happy to hear the familiar chime the door made whenever someone stepped in.

She then went on with her everyday routine; she would replace or add more flowers to her display set up near the windows, giving a clear view of the beautiful roses and dhalias to any passerby. She then proceeded to watering the flowers with tender care. She made sure all of them looked healthy and vibrant, putting every but if her love into her work. After that, she would go behind the counter and clean all the vases on the shelves until they were spotless, not a smudge or fingerprint visible.

Katie adored her shop. When her Mother had asked her if she wanted to take over the shop, she practically leapt with joy. She loved everything about it. She adored flowers. She loves the fact that every single flower symbolized something. She enjoyed seeing the faces of new people that entered her shop. She loved seeing how most chose what flowers they wanted carefully and critically. Whether it was for a loved one, someone in a hospital, for a funeral, or even when the person just wanted to decorate their house with these beautiful flowers. Katie talked to a lot of people and was friendly to all. She heard a different story from every person that entered her flower shop everyday.

Katie couldn't ask for a better commitment.

* * *

Katie was more tired than usual that day. She had gotten about twenty five customers that day, and she had blisters all over her hands from when she would accidentally prick herself with a thorn. Katie sighed, exhausted, and sat down on the black cushioned wheelie chair she kept behind the counter.

It made sense though, since Valentine's Day was only five days away. Katie hadn't even remembered about that. For her, Valentine's Day had no meaning. Sure, she'd had her fair share of guys in her life, but she could never seem to stay committed to one. They were either too clingy, too cocky, too self-absorbed, or they just weren't her type.

 _I'm going to die alone,_ Katie thought with a roll of her eyes. She glanced up to check on the tulip shaped clock hanging from the doorway. Only 7:45. _Fifteen more minutes and I'm outta here,_ Katie thought with a relieved smile on her face. All she wanted to do right now was curl up on her bed in her soft, comfy pajamas, and read a book.

After five minutes, no one else came into the shop. The sun had already set in the Californian sky, the stars and moon shining brilliantly outside. With a shrug, Katie decided to just close up. She walked to the door and flipped over the sign, making the _**Sorry, we're closed,**_ face outside. She walked back over behind the counter and began collecting her things. She rummaged through her back, trying to find the key to lock up the cash register and door.

As she continued the search for her keys, she heard the door chime. Without looking up, Katie said, "I'm sorry, we're closed already. Maybe you can come back tomorrow-" she stopped when she finally looked up, locking eyes with those annoyingly familiar blue ones.

Travis smirked, running a hand through his curly brown hair. "Sorry Katie-Kat, but I won't have time to stop by tomorrow. Can I just take you to my place now?" He asked with a suggestive wink.

Katie groaned loudly and rolled her eyes. She jabbed a finger in the direction if the door. "Can't you read, Stoll? It clearly says, 'sorry, we're closed.' Take a hint and get out."

Travis rolled his eyes but smirked at Katie, making her green eyes darkened angrily. "No can do, Gardner. I've come for special delivery. Don't tell me your forgot my warning about me stopping by yesterday?"

Katie rubbed her index fingers against her temples soothingly. _Just give him the damn flowers and get the fuck out of here,_ she thought.

She sighed reluctantly. "How could I forget, Travis? When you're obviously my favorite customer."

Travis gave her a cheeky grin. "I knew you were into me. Admit it Katie, you totally have the hots for me."

Katie scoffed and went behind the counter. "Go fuck yourself Stoll."

Travis grinned. "With pleasure."

Katie tried to hide the smile that danced on her lips, but failed miserably. "Is everything a joke to you?"

Travis shrugged. "Sure, why not? Making a joke out of everything makes life a little more interesting."

Katie shook her head, smiling slightly. "That's for sure," she muttered under her breath. She looked at Travis, an eyebrow raised. "So, what flowers have you come for?"

Travis smiled and took a step closer to the counter. "Well, I want a bouquet of llilies. You choose the colors you think are the most beautiful. Also, I would like to order a special bouquet of roses, except that I know what colors and how many of each I want."

Katie raised an eyebrow at his requests, but obliged. She went out back and picked out white, pink, and purple lilies. She came back to the front and laid out a piece of wrapping paper. She laid down all the lilies in the paper, and carefully rolled it up until they were safely wrapped up. She then took a long cord of twine and wrapped it around the paper, making sure that the flowers wouldn't slip out the bottom. She then turned back to Travis, a question in mind. "Who are these for, exactly?"

Travis smiled goofily. "A very, very special girl. I'm taking her out to dinner on Valentine's Day, and I wanted to surprise her with flowers as beautiful as her."

Katie cocked an eyebrow. She'd never heard of Travis speaking like this about any girl before. The expression on his face as he talked was one close to adoration and love. Seeing him like this made her stomach churned uncomfortably. A feeling swelled inside her. One she couldn't quite put her fingers her on.

"And the roses?" She asked inquisitively. Travis flashed her a dazzling smile and ran a hand through his curly hair again.

"I want red, orange, peach, coral, yellow red tipped, white, yellow, and lavender colored roses. Three of each please."

Katie felt a twinge of annoyance inside her, knowing what each of those roses symbolized. With a curt nod, she headed out back once again. It wasn't until she saw her reflection in one of the metal containers she out her flowers in that she realized she had been scowling. _Why do I look so angry? I don't like Travis Stoll. He's a dick and will always be one. Why would I ever like someone who's so cocky and annoying?_

Katie forced her features to relax and took all the roses Travis had asked for back to the counter. He was currently leaning against it, his back to Katie. He was looking intently at his phone, a small smile on his face. _Probably the girl he's giving these flowers to,_ she thought bitterly.

 _Stop it, Katie,_ she chastised herself. She laid down all the roses carefully on top of the wrapping paper. She repeated the process she had gone through with the lilies. Once she finished, she tapped Travis in the shoulder, glaring daggers at him. She roughly shoved the roses against him. "Here you go," she spat. "Have a nice day."

 _Jealousy,_ Katie thought, finally realizing what she had been feeling. _I'm jealous of Travis Stoll's new girlfriend._

Travis raises an eyebrow at Katie's sudden outburst, yet smirked. Katie wanted nothing more but to smack that shit-eating smirk off his face. "Oh-kay then. Thanks Katie-Kat!" Travis called over his shoulder as he headed towards the door after paying.

As he opened the door to head outside, he looked back at her scowling face. "And Gardner?"

"Yes Stoll?" Katie snapped irritatedly, just wanting him to leave already.

"Don't be jealous."

With that, he exited the shop, leaving Katie glaring furiously at the door where he once stood.

* * *

Katie got out of her car, her body aching to just lay down across her comfortable bed. She walked down the sidewalk and up to her doorstep. She fumbled through her purse for her keys, and dropped them once she had found them. Groaning, she bent down to retrieve them. What Katie wasn't expecting, was to see a bouquet of roses.

And they were exactly the ones she had sent Travis Stoll home with.

Katie inhaled sharply. She cautiously bent down to pick up the card laying in the middle of the bouquet. She flipped it open, finding a whole paragraph of writing scribbled neatly on it. She read the first line. _For every rose I describe, pick it up and smell the sweet scent of it, then you'll know how heavenly your scent is._

Yep, these were definitely Travis Stoll's words.

Her heart getting an unfamiliar sensation, she read the second line. _The red rose. It's meaning? Love, passion, beauty, respect. Katie Gardner, I love you. I have so much passion for you, you have no idea. You radiate so much beauty, I wonder how you've been so oblivious to all those guys practically drooling over you. Katie Gardner, you have earned my utter respect. You've put up with all that shit I've given you for fifteen years, I'm surprised you still let me utter a single word to you._

Katie brought up a hand to cover her open mouth. Travis... he wrote all this? She remembered what the letter had directed, so she bent down and picked up a single, red rose. She brought it up to her nose and sniffed it. She smiled as the sweet fragrance filled her nostrils. Sniffing it once more, she set down the rose back into the bouquet. She then proceeded to reading the following line.

 _The orange rose. It's meaning? Fascination. You fascinate me, Katie. Everything about you just leaves me thinking about you all day. Everything you do amazes me. From the absolute concentration and love you put into your work, to how you take shit from no one. You are amazing._

Smiling fondly down at the letter, she reached down to grab an orange rose. She gently brought it up to her nose, and sniffed it. A different scent filled her nostrils. It was sweet, but had a sharp scent to it too. It captured all of Katie's senses, drawing them t that single scent. Katie breathed in deeply and put the rose back into the vase. Then, she read the next line.

 _The peach colored rose. The meaning of it? Getting together. Katie, I want to spend my days next to you. I want nothing more than to get together with you. You'd make me the happiest man alive. But you do that already by just being near me._

Katie couldn't seem to wipe the smile off her face. She shook her head slightly and picked up the peach colored rose. She slowly brought it under her nose and smelled it. The scent was strong, stinging Katie's nose, but in a good way. The sensation felt...pleasant. Katie set the rose back down and read the next sentence.

 _The coral rose. It's meaning? Desire. I desire nothing more than to be able to kiss those full lips of yours, Katie. I desire to have the chance to wrap my arms protectively around you and shield you from any harm. I desire nothing else than to be able to say to the whole world, 'Katie Gardner is mine.'_

Katie smiled even wider, if that was even humanly possible. She reached down and picked up the soft colored rose. She brought it up to her nose and smelled it. It's scent was faint, but strong at the same time, if that was even possible. Katie found her senses wanting to capture every bit of it's fragrance. It was almost... addicting, it's scent.

Katie put it back and read the next sentence.

 _The yellow rose with the rid tips. It's symbolism? Friendship and falling in love. We have known each other for the longest of time, Katie. We met when we were just ten years old. I knew you immediately thought I was a dick, but even you admit that our friendship was like no other. We have always bantered with each other, went all bitchy on each other, been kind to one another, and helped one another out at the same time. I could never ask for a better friendship. I realized the at the more time I spent with you, the more I seem to fall in love with you. It was the strangest, yet greatest feeling in the world._

Katie cracked a grin and shook her head slightly. It was true. They never did anything but fight in their relationship, yet they were kind to each other at the same time, in a way. Katie picked up the rose and sniffed it. The scent seemed to be welcoming, happy almost. Katie was giddy with joy and happiness, and the scent if the rose seem to light it up even more. Katie set it down and read the second time last line.

 _Finally, the lavender colored rose. It's symbolism? Love at first sight. Katie, I knew I loved you the second I laid eyes on you. I know we were just ten and didn't have a clue what love even was, but I had gotten an insight of it the minute your beautiful green eyes locked with mine. I felt like a spark had lit up inside me when we locked eyes. And that spark grew into a flame when we began talking. But now? That flame has turned into a wildfire inside of me. It spreads beyond my limits, reaching every corner of my body. And guess who made that happen? You, Katie Gardner. You were the one that made me, a ten year old boy at the time, learn what love at first sight really felt like. Thank you for that._

Tears began forming in Katie's eyes as she read his last paragraph. How could a dick like Travis, say such kind words to her? It seemed impossible. Yet Katie knew, that the words inscribed into this letter, were genuine and heartfelt. Her heart was swelled up to the size of a hot air balloon. But Katie didn't mind. Travis Stoll had made her heart feel this way.

She bent down and delicately picked up the lavender rose, it's petals vibrant and beautiful. She brought it up to her nose slowly, almost hesitantly. How would this rose smell like? Sweet like the red rose? Faint yet strong like the coral one? Or even give her a happy feeling like the yellow and red tipped rose did?

But when Katie sniffed it, it wasn't anything like the others.

The smell was absolutely _amazing._ She could practically smell how much love Travis had put into this letter. Katie couldn't help it, tears of love and joy were spilling out of her eyes, making them turn a clear green. Never in her fifteen years of knowing him, would she ever imagine _Travis Stoll_ doing something so sweet and sincere. The fragrance of the rose just fired up these emotions, making tears spill out of her eyes uncontrollably. She tried to steady her breathing and calm her emotions. She smiled through the tears left in her eyes and very carefully put the rose back into it's beautiful bouquet.

Then, Katie read the last line. _Turn around, Katie-Kat._

Katie frowned yet obliged. She already had an idea of what or _who_ she might find, so she turned around excruciatingly slowly.

And there, standing in front of her, was Travis Stoll, holding a bouquet of lilies and red, white and yellow roses, a shit-eating smirk on his face.

Instead of running into his arms and peppering kisses all over his face like any other girl would do, she crossed her arms over her chest and arched an eyebrow at him. Because, Katie Gardner's not like any other girl. "So, who's that girl you're taking out for dinner on Valentine's Day?"

Travis winked and shot her a dazzling grin. "I'm looking at her."

Katie narrowed her eyes at him. "So what? You expect me to go out on a date with you just because you bought me these flowers and said all those things in that letter? Because if you do, then you're seriously stupid." She said, biting the inside of her cheek to keep from grinning.

Travis's cocky grin slipped off his face, replaced by a look of surprise and confusion. "But... I-I wrote all those things a-and I spent weeks... I put so much thought into it and-and," Travis sputtered, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water.

Unable to hold it in anymore, Katie laughed. At the sound, Travis's expression turned into mask confusion as he stared at her, obviously puzzled. "So...are you angry or..."

Katie rolled her eyes at him, but couldn't keep the smile off of her face. "No, I'm not mad Travis. What you did... It's so sweet. I can't believe you wrote all those things. It's just... I have no words for it."

Travis smiled and held out the bouquet for her. Katie took it gratefully and smelled the flowers in a flourish. She smiled as the scent invaded her nostrils, letting her know that she would never get tired of the smell.

She set down the bouquet next to the one full of roses and turned back to Travis. She smiled at him, making him return the smile with a grin of his own. "So, about that dinner-"

Katie cut him off by flinging herself onto him and kissing him full on the lips. Surprised, Travis staggered backwards a few steps but regained his balance. He wrapped his arms around Katie's waist as she wrapped hers around his neck. Travis smiled against the kiss, making Katie smile back. The kiss had sparked a feeling inside of Katie, one she and never felt before. Her heart swelled with feeling for this arrogant man. Their lips moved in perfect sync, Katie's body fitting like a missing puzzle piece into Travis's. She belonged with this cunning man. The one that had only ever made her feel this way.

It was then, that Katie realized, that she was truly in love, with this dick of a man.

* * *

 ***wipes tears out of eyes***

 **So what'd you guys think? The idea came to me out of nowhere, and I just _had_ to write about it. My fingers were literally itching to start typing this up. I really enjoyed this one-shot, and I hope you all did too. I thought it was cute ((: Please check out my other ongoing story, Sworn off Love, I would really appreciate that ((: Please leave a review, and thank you to all :D**

 **~Kat**


End file.
